non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosasaurus (Jurassic Park)
The Mosasaur was a huge aquatic carnivore that appears in the 2015 film, Jurassic World. Story Creation Mosasaurus was successfully recreated by InGen under the wing of the Masrani Global Corporation for their new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The species created was Mosasaurus maximus, which many believe to be synonymous with the species M. hoffmannii, but others believe it to be a valid species. Unlike the last mosasaur InGen recreated, the cloned Mosasaurus retained many features of its original counterpart, but there was a difference between the two. It also had a bite force of 13K, one pound higher than the terrestrial predator Tyrannosaurus rex that lived in the same period as the Mosasaur. The Mosasaurus also had a frill running down its back and lacked a forked tongue. The Mosasaur lived in a 3 million gallon pool of water located near Main Street known as the Jurassic World Lagoon and visitors could watch it feed on sharks in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her. It feasts on seabirds, sharks, large fish, plesiosaurs and even other mosasaurs Size Discrepancies The size of the Mosasaurus created for Jurassic World varies between sources. The Mosasaurus page and the Mosasaurus Feeding Show page on the Jurassic World website give conflicting accounts about its weight. The Mosasaurus page says it weighs 5 tons while the Mosasaurus Feeding Show says it weighs 15 tons. It is further confirmed to be 15 tonnes on the Jurassic World Size Chart Poster. Another confliction is with its length, as RaptorPass 10 Mosasaurus, the Mosasaurus web page, and the Mosasaurus Feeding Show web page state it is 18 meters long, like real estimates of the species Mosasaurus hoffmani. However, the book Jurassic World: Where Dinosaurs Come to Life and the Jurassic World Size Chart Poster states it is 22 meters long, longer than any mosasaur ever discovered. The latter seems to be the most accurate, as the cloned Mosasaur head is large enough to nearly swallow whole what appears to be an adult great white shark, a species that can grow up to 6 meters in length, while the largest mosasaur skulls ever discovered only reach to about the size of a human being. Though assuming the sharks fed to the Mosasaur is 6 meters in length means that it is not actually 22 meters, but larger than the largest animal on Earth, the Blue Whale. However, great white sharks can also grow to lengths of 3 meters, so if the sharks being fed to the Mosasaur are of that size it would make the size given in Jurassic World: Where Dinosaurs Come to Life to be true. Gallery File:Mosasaurusconceptart.jpg|Concept art of a Mosasaur feeding show Notes *As revealed in an interview with Empire Magazine, Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow came up with the idea of the Mosasaurus Feeding Show during one of his first meetings with Steven Spielberg and Frank Marshall. He mentions that in his original concept there is a separate facility that mass-produces the sharks the Mosasaurus eats via cloning. *It is commonly believed that the mosasaur that appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game is Mosasaurus, but the InGen Field Journal classifies the mosasaur created for Jurassic Park as a Tylosaurus. *The scene of the animal feeding in Jurassic World has changed a total of 3 times out the course of the Jurassic World trailer releases. *Behind the Velociraptor, Mosasaurus is Chris Pratt's favorite "dinosaur" (it's not actually a dinosaur, but a type of marine lizard), as revealed in a Reddit AMA. It is also Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow's favorite animal in the film he directed as well along with the Dimorphodon. *In the original storyboard, the 'mosasaurus was to be depicted with a serpentine body lacking a tail fluke like pre-2014 restorations and had horizontal stripes covering its body which mosasaurs did not have. The Mosasaurus involvement in the pterosaur attack was to be different as well. Originally during the pterosaur attack the monorail that went over the lagoon was to collapse during the attack, dangling over the mosasaur's habitat. When a pteranodon tries to kill a passenger desperately hanging onto the rapid transit vehicle, the mosasaur lunges out of the water pulling the pteranodon down into the water and the monorail with it. Several pteranodons then proceed to attack the marine reptile in an attempt to save their own, but ultimately the mosasaurus gets away with its kill. *The creature's design were based on references from turtles, crocodiles, whales, and other animals. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Fictionalized Species Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Cannibals Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Unknown Aggressivity Category:Unique Beings Category:Mosasaurs Category:Commercial Creatures